


slipping words (German Version)

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Übersetzung





	slipping words (German Version)

Ståle strahlte, als er unter dem Jubel der Menschenmenge, die seinem Triumph zugesehen hatte, auf das oberste Treppchen des Podiums stieg. Stolz hielt er die Champagnerflasche in die Höhe und die Menge begann zu jubeln. Torgeir, der sich den zweiten Platz gesichert hatte, konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verbeißen, als er seinen aufgeregt zappelnden Freund, der selbst jetzt nicht still stehen zu können schien, beobachtete. Eigentlich war er ebenso aufgeregt und glücklich, wie der Jüngere, aber er war bereit Ståle diesen ersehnten und verdienten Moment im Rampenlicht und Blitzlichtgewitter zu überlassen.  
Ståle betrachtete gerade zufrieden seine Medaille, als ein Reporter zum Podium trottete und dem Gewinner sein Handy unter die Nase hielt, „Das war unglaublich, Ståle. Wie hast du das geschafft? Du hast so … sicher gewirkt, als hättest du immer gewusst, dass du gewinnen würdest. Hast du nie gezweifelt?“ „Nie.“, Ståle grinste, kicherte schon beinahe albern, als der Champagner nun langsam seine Wirkung zu entfalten schien, „Außerdem habe ich den perfekten Glücksbringer!“ „Einen … Glücksbringer?“, Interesse glomm in den Augen des Reporters, der wohl eine Story witterte auf, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Mein Daunenfein.“ „Also, hast du wegen einer … Gans gewonnen? Wegen einem … Skispringer?“, erkundigte der Reporter sich fragend, aber Ståle schnaubte nur und lachte, „Aber nein! Außerdem ist er keine Gans, sondern ein Küken … Und außerdem habe ich gewonnen, weil ich der Beste bin! Ich bin schließlich Ståle Sandbech!“

Nach der Zeremonie eilte Torgeir zurück in sein Hotelzimmer und bemühte sich den Medien so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Meisterschaften hatten ihn erschöpft und er wollte … Nein, er brauchte eine Dusche, etwas zu essen und ein kaltes Bier. Endlich lag er auf seinem Bett, die Füße gegen die weiß gestrichene Wand und genoss das lang ersehnte, eiskalte Bier, als plötzlich die Tür krachend aufflog und ein blasser Ståle in das Zimmer stolperte, „Torgeir! Ich habe was … Dummes gemacht!“  
„Ah ja … Und das ist was Neues?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich, stellte aber trotzdem die Flasche beiseite und klopfte einladend neben sich auf die Matratze, „Komm her, setzt dich und erzähl ...“ „Nein!“, Ståle vergrub seine Finger in seinen schulterlangen Haaren und begann unruhig im Zimmer auf und abzugehen, „HAST DU MIR NICHT ZUGEHÖRT?!? ICH HABE ETWAS DUMMES GETAN!“ „Du machst ständig etwas Dummes. Also, was ist es dieses Mal?“, Torgeir versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber Ståle starrte ihn nur mit großen, blauen, nun beinahe unschuldig wirkenden Augen an, „Ich habe den Reportern gesagt, dass … Ich Daunenfein lieben würde ...“  
„OK.“, Torgeir zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das hast du doch schon jedem Reporter mehrmals erzählt … Oder hast du etwa schon vergessen? Dein kleines Daunenfein hat dir beim ersten Mal schon mit Kastration gedroht … und angedroht Ellen zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr für dich kochen soll ...“ „OK … Vielleicht habe ich mich dieses Mal etwas … deutlicher ausgedrückt.“, gestand Ståle, sich betreten auf die Lippe beißend ein, „Vielleicht habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass mein Daunenfein ...“ Ståle schluckte schwer und senkte den Blick, während seine Wangen sich immer mehr röteten, „ … die Liebe meines Lebens wäre...“  
„Du hast WAS?“, Torgeir lachte und erhob sich, um den Jüngeren, der sein unruhiges Hin- und herlaufen wieder aufgenommen hatte, festzuhalten, „ Ståle, das so außerordentlich dämlich … Hast du das alleine hinbekommen? Oder hattest du Hilfe? Von Marcus? Oder von Sven? Vielleicht Lars? Nein, ich hab's! Tom natürlich!“ „Nein!“, Ståles Wangen waren dunkelrot, „Ich wollte das doch gar nicht … Ich bin doch nicht so … so dämlich! Ich habe geredet … und es ist einfach rausgerutscht … Irgendwie ...“ „Ah ja. Und was hast du nun vor?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich amüsiert, „Hast du schon einen Plan? Oder … wenigstens eine Idee?“ „Nein ...“, der Jüngere wirkte am Boden zerstört und bekümmert und sah hilfesuchend zu Torgeir, „Er wird mich umbringen ...“  
„Nein. Er wird dich erst foltern … dich mit zwei Pflastersteinen eigenhändig kastrieren und dann … wenn du ganz viel Glück hast … wird er dich umbringen und deine Leiche irgendwo vergraben ...“ „Das ist nicht … hilfreich!“, knurrte Ståle, dem die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und Torgeir seufzte, „Na gut … Komm, wir finden schon einen Weg das Ganze wieder geradezubiegen ...“ „Und wie?“, erleichtert lehnte Ståle sich in die Umarmung des Älteren, „Ich habe keine Idee ...“ „Ich auch nicht.“, gestand Torgeir leise ein, bevor er nach seinem Handy griff und eilig eine Nummer wählte, „Aber, Frode kann uns bestimmt helfen ...“

Bereits eine halbe Stunde später streckte der ältere Sandbechbruder mit einem wissenden Grinsen den Kopf in das Hotelzimmer, „Torgeir hat mir schon erzählt, was für eine bescheuerte Aktion du dir dieses Mal geleistet hast … Du kannst froh sein, dass ich schon einen Plan habe ...“ Ståle starrte seinen Bruder fassungslos an und bemerkte kaum, dass Torgeir ihm auf die Schulter schlug, „So, das war wohl mein Stichwort. Ich werde dann mal verschwinden … Ich brauche etwas Stärkeres als Bier um diese … diese Enthüllungen zu vergessen! Viel Spaß, Sandbechs!“ Er winkte kurz, stoppte dann aber in der Tür noch einmal, „Aber bitte nicht so viel Spaß, wie ich mit Marcus haben werde ...“

Einige Minuten später hatte Ståle sich Wasser auf die brennenden Wangen gespritzt und schien sich dann auch weitestgehend wieder beruhigt zu haben. Frode ließ sich nun neben seinem Bruder auf das Bett sinken und begann ihm seinen Plan zu erläutern. „Ich vermute mal, du willst jetzt noch nicht sterben, oder?“, fragte Frode und griff, als Ståle enthusiastisch nickte, an seinem kleinen Bruder vorbei nach dessen Handy, „Sehr gut. Hier ist dein Handy und nun rufst du dein Daunenfein an.“  
„WAS?!?“, sämtliche Farbe schien aus Ståles Gesicht zu strömen, aber der Jüngere legte beinahe automatisch die langen Finger um das Telefon, „Vergiss es! Ich kann nicht ...“ „Du musst.“, führte der Ältere grinsend an, „Du hast aber Angst. Angst vor deinem niedlichen, kleinen Daunenfein … Awwww!“ „ICH HABE KEINE ANGST!“, Ståle wurde unwillkürlich lauter, aber sein Bruder lachte nur, „Ja ja … Ich glaube dir jedes Wort. Aber gut, dann ruf ihn an.“ „Warum sollte ich?“, hinterfragte Ståle voller Misstrauen, aber als sein Bruder ihn nur mahnend ansah, wählte er schließlich die wohlbekannte Nummer, „Hey Daunen ...“  
„DU VERDAMMTER VOLLIDIOT!“, Fanni nahm den Anruf beinahe sofort an und seine wütende Stimme drang aus dem Lautsprecher, „DU … SCHWANZGESTEUERTER ...“ „Anders ...“, Ståle bemühte sich seinen Freund zu beruhigen, aber Anders schien ihn nicht zuzuhören wollen, „DU MISTKERL! WIE KONNTEST DU? HAST DU DIR NUN AUCH NOCH DEINE LETZTE GEHIRNZELLE WEGGEKIFFT?!?“  
„FANNEMEL!“, Frode war es gelungen seinem Bruder das Telefon zu entwinden und er schaffte mit einem Wort das Unmögliche und beruhigte Anders, „Würdest du bitte zuhören? Wir versuchen gerade den Schaden einzugrenzen ...“ „EINZUGRENZEN?!? Er hat der ganzen, verdammten Welt erzählt, dass wir ein Paar sind!“, schnappte Fanni und Ståle seufzte, „Es ist doch die wahrheit, du Terrorküken!“ „WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?!? DU NOTGEILER BASTARD!“, setzte Anders nach und Frode rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen, „HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE! BEIDE!“  
„Also, wollt ihr meine Hilfe?“, versuchte Frode es erneut und sah forschend zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der nur knapp nickte. Auch Fanni zögerte, aber letztendlich seufzte er doch, „Ja ...“ „Gut, dann hört zu … Ståle, du hast nur gesagt, dass du Daunenfein ...“ , aber noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, wurde Frode von beiden Jüngeren unterbrochen, „Jeder weiß inzwischen, er 'Daunenfein' ist!“ „Ihr beide habt Instagram, oder?“, der ältere Sandbech fuhr ungerührt fort, „Ihr beide müsst etwas posten.“ „Ah ja und das wird uns wie helfen?“, Ståle runzelte die Stirn, aber Frode beachtet ihn nicht, sondern scrollte durch die Galerie seines Handy und zeigte Ståle dann ein Foto, „Daunenfein und Martin.“ „Ich kenne die Geschichte von Nils Holgerson … Aber … sehe ich aus wie eine weiße Gans?“, schmollte Ståle, während Fanni nur schnaubte, „Du hast ein Gänsehirn ...“ „Du postest Martin und dein Daunenfein ein Bild von Daunenfein … Und morgen, werdet ihr ein gemeinsames Foto posten ...“, Frode erklärte ihnen das weitere Vorgehen in knappen Worten erntete aber nur tiefe, lastende Stille.

Am nächsten Abend trat Ståle, sich die Haare abtrocknend aus dem Bad und beobachtete seufzend Fanni, der unruhig auf dem Bett saß, „Okay, es wird wohl Zeit ...“ „Mmmmh.“, selbst einen Tag nach der unabsichtlichen öffentlichen Liebeserklärung war Anders noch immer wütend und weigerte sich Ståle auch nur anzusehen, „Wenn es sein muss ...“ „Wenn dir was Besseres einfällt, lass es mich wissen.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ das feuchte Handtuch achtlos auf den Boden fallen, „Oder hast du deine Meinung über ein 'Coming Out' etwa geändert?“ „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen ...“, seufzte Fanni, erhob sich und küsste Ståle knapp, „Aber … Ich hasse dich trotzdem.“ „Ich weiß. Du hast es mich letzte Nacht spüren lassen … Lars wird sich köstlich amüsieren, wenn er die Kratzer auf meinem Rücken sieht ...“, Ståle erwiderte den Kuss und zog Fanni dann mit sich, „Und wo wollen wir das Bild machen?“  
„Balkon ...“, bestimmte Anders ohne zu Zögern und Ståle nickte folgsam und folgte dem Kleineren nach draußen in den beginnenden Frühling. Er hielt die Kamera in der Hand, richtete sie auf sie beide und konnte sich das Kichern nicht verbeißen, als Anders versuchte eine ernste, erwachsene Miene aufzusetzen, „Oh man … Bist du niedlich. Ich liebe dich, Daunenfein.“  
Ståle weigerte sich einen weiteren Versuch für ein Bild zu starten und so lud Fanni das Bild schnell in seinen Account hoch und krauste die Nase, als er nach einer geeigneten Bildunterschrift suchte, „Ja, er ist die Liebe meines Lebens … Aber nur in kleinen Dosen. Sehr kleinen.“ „Wie … charmant.“, lachte Ståle, als er dem Kleineren über die Schulter sah und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Und … wirst du mir erzählen, wie … klein?“ „Natürlich.“, Fanni behielt die gleiche ernste Miene bei, „So klein, wie dein Schwanz … oder dein Hirn, du Vollidiot.“ „Du bist ein grausames Terrorküken.“, schmollte Ståle, reichlich frustriert, während Fanni nun grinste und sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl, „Ist das nicht einer der Gründe, warum ich 'Die Liebe deines Lebens' bin?“ „Vielleicht?“, Ståle vertiefte den Kuss genüsslich, „Also … Wir haben noch etwas Zeit … Willst du mir nicht zeigen, wie sehr du mich hasst?“


End file.
